La Locura
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Después de más de dos años de haber derrotado a Naraku, y haber obtenido por fin la Shikon no Tama, se encuentran juntos, han comenzado una vida nueva, el como hanyou y ella como humana, destruyendo así las barreras que los limiten... Inu


**La Locura.**

_Después de más de dos años de haber derrotado a Naraku, y haber obtenido por fin la Shikon no Tama, se encuentran juntos, han comenzado una vida nueva, el como hanyou y ella como humana, destruyendo así las barreras que los limiten, han disfrutado muchas cosas y aun les faltan por disfrutar en su camino a la felicidad eterna acompañada por… la locura del amor…_

**Único Capitulo.**

Hace ya más de dos años que lograron destruir a Naraku, y ahora se encuentran unidos, poco después de haber acabado con su misión, él sabía bien que ella debería volver a su época a menos que tuviera algún motivo para permanecer en el Sengoku, y vaya que él supo darle el mejor motivo, al decirle que la amaba y pedirle que se quedase a su lado. Ya no tenia ninguna promesa pendiente con aquella miko del pasado, ya que su alma por fin logro descansar después de la destrucción total de Naraku.

Dirige su mirada ambarina hacia la chica que se encuentra entre sus brazos profundamente dormida, esa joven miko ya dentro de poco cumpliría los veintiuno y aun seguía siendo tan hermosa como hace mas de cinco años, en realidad mucho mas hermosa que antes, y no lo dice precisamente porque sea su mujer ahora, debe admitir que siempre le pareció hermosa, pero ahora lo era aun mas, y era solo de él, de nadie mas.

En estos momentos es que verdaderamente puede descansar, ya que se encontraban en la época de la chica, y no debía preocuparse porque ella sea atacada por algún monstruo al querer arrebatarle la perla, no es precisamente que él permitiera que eso llegase a suceder pero el solo pensarlo le perturba, si algo le llegase a pasar a esa chica que ahora duerme tranquilamente entre sus brazos jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ve detenidamente el cuerpo de la pelinegra, o al menos lo que puede ver ya que ella es cubierta con una manta hasta por debajo de sus pechos y se mantiene abrazando una almohada, mientras esta acostada de lado dándole la espalda, debe reconocer que le encantaría despertarla a besos y luego hacerle el amor hasta saciar su deseo por ella.

Aunque ya ha permanecido poco más de dos años con esa joven miko, disfrutando cada una de sus caricias, de poder despertar con ella entre sus brazos susurrándole _"te amo" _junto con un beso, nunca se ha cansado de poseerla y debe admitir que mientras mas le hacia el amor aun mas la deseaba.

Ahora permanecía envuelto en una locura, la locura de querer permanecer a cada instante con esa chica, no dejarla jamás, la locura que es no dejar de pensar en ella aun teniéndola a su lado.

Escucha un suspiro proveniente de los labios de la chica, sonríe con un poco de picardía al saber que ya no tendrá que despertarla y tan solo podrá ocuparse de desvestirla y hacerle el amor en la forma en que solo él sabe hacerlo.

Dirige su brazo izquierdo hacia el hombro de la chica que puede ver, y lo acaricia levemente.

- Kag… -la llama murmurándole en su oído- ¿ya despertaste, pequeña? –se lo pregunta con algo de seducción en su voz-

- Nou… aun no –murmura suavemente acurrucándose mas hacia su hanyou, lo único que deseaba era permanecer más tiempo así-

- Oh vamos pequeña, quiero hacerte el amor –lo dice haciendo que la chica quede de espaldas a la cama y ve como ella aun mantiene abrazando la almohada, que al parecer no quería soltar, y se mantenía un poco abultada-

- Pues yo no quiero hacerlo –lo dice simplemente-

- Pero Kag si tú siempre quieres hacerlo –se lo dice y ve un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella para luego ver como ella volteaba su rostro para que él no lo viese, haciéndolo sonreír con arrogancia-

- Ahora no –dice sin querer ver al hanyou, ¿Por qué simplemente no podían permanecer abrazados? Porque ese hanyou orgulloso quería hacerle el amor, pero ella no se dejaría manipular por él, no quería hacerlo y no lo haría-

- ¿Por qué no quieres? –lo pregunta, al menos debería saber el motivo por el cual su hembra no desea estar con él-

Nota como la pelinegra se tensa un poco ante la pregunta y no responde.

- Por que mi familia podría escucharnos –responde sin tener otra cosa que decir mientras miraba fijamente la pared de su habitación, y escucho un bufido por parte del ojidorado-

- Primero tu familia no esta en casa –lo dice y ve como la chica voltea su rostro para poder verlo, y ve como ella se encuentra algo desconcertada- fueron a visitar a un familiar o algo así –lo dice sin prestarle importancia, si era por esa razón que no quería hacer el amor con él ya estaba remediado- además de que te preocupas si nos escuchan, ellos saben muy bien lo que hay entre nosotros

Inuyasha coloca una de sus manos en unos de los muslos de la pelinegra por encima de aquella estupida manta que cubría el cuerpo de su mujer y comienza a acariciarlo ligeramente, y luego comenzar a deslizar la manta para quitarla del cuerpo de su miko y poder contemplarse con su belleza.

Ve como ella aun mantiene abrazada aquella almohada, ¿Qué tenia con ese cojín? ¿Acaso prefería estar abrazando esa cosa que a él?

Comienza a acariciar nuevamente el muslo de ella ahora descubierto ascendiendo lentamente hasta toparse con un short que ella siempre usaba para estar cómoda mientras estaban en su época.

- Basta ya, Inuyasha –lo dice Kagome un tanto fría- detente

- No me detendré, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando yo era el que no quería y tú me sedujiste hasta lograrlo? –pregunta viendo la mirada chocolate de su hembra-

- Eso fue diferente –murmura ella haciendo un puchero y un poco sonrojada-

- No, no lo fue –dice recordando aquel incidente-

_Él se encontraba sentado en la cama de la chica esperando de ella llegase para luego poder regresar al Sengoku, no podía permanecer esta noche en ese lugar junto con la chica, ya que no podría controlar las ganas que tenia de hacerle el amor, y bien sabia que no podían hacerlo por ahora, ella misma se lo había dicho "Aun no quiero tener bebés, pero mas adelante te prometo que tendremos todos los que desees" recuerda que se lo dijo ella cuando comenzaron con una relación mucho mas concreta._

_Escucha como se abre la puerta de la habitación y voltea hacia ella, puede ver como su mujer entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta tras si y luego pasa el seguro de esta._

_Kagome comienza a acercarse al ojidorado después de asegurarse de haber cerrado bien la puerta._

_- Tardaste mucho –dice Inuyasha viendo como la pelinegra se acerca mas a él, se coloca de pie rápidamente- debemos regresar al Sengoku –acercándose hacia la ventana-_

_- Espera, ya es muy tarde –dice Kagome tomando al hanyou por una de las mangas de su haori y hacerlo detenerse- quedémonos esta noche aquí, y mañana regresaremos temprano –lo dice mientras se coloca delante del hanyou para verlo a los ojos- _

_- No podemos, porque… -rayos no podía decir nada, no le llegaba nada concreto a la mente, sus pensamientos estaban siendo aplacados con aquel aroma que expedía la chica delante de él, en ella estaban mezclados el aroma de la leve excitación que tenia y aquel aroma que lo hacia saber muy bien que ella estaba en celo- _

_- No tienes excusa, derrotamos a Naraku hace mucho y tenemos la perla completa, no hay apuro para regresar al Sengoku –lo dice mientras lentamente comienza a empujar al hanyou hacia la cama- disfrutemos este momento juntos –dice justo cuando el ojidorado cae sentado sobre la cama, y ella se sienta sobre las piernas de él, colocando una de sus piernas al lado de cada una de las de él-_

_- Pero… tu… tu familia esta… despierta y podrían… escucharnos –tartamudea aquellas palabras, sin tener otra cosa que decir, ¿Por qué demonios esa chica lo colocaba en esa posición? Porque sabia muy bien que no podía negarle nada, pero en esta situación tendría que hacerlo-_

_Inuyasha comienza a sudar, aquello si que era una tortura, una parte de su cuerpo le decía que se alejara de la chica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, mientras la otra lo único que anhelaba era poder poseer a su hembra en ese mismo instante, y poder aplacar así su instinto animal sobre ella como tantas veces lo ha hecho, además que también estaba unido el deseo de el mismo por querer formar una familia con la chica, un pequeño cachorrito fruto de ambos._

_- Mi familia se fue a dormir, te aseguro que no escucharan nada –dice de forma sensual mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del ojidorado, escuchando un gruñido por parte de él- _

_- Detente Kagome –lo dice el hanyou con firmeza y siente como la chica deja de besarle el cuello-_

_- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunta una extrañada Kagome viendo al hanyou-_

_- Nada, es solo que no quiero hacerlo –dice queriendo golpearse a si mismo, por decir aquello- _

_- ¿Por qué no? –lo pregunta, y no obtiene una respuesta por parte de Inuyasha-_

_Kagome da un profundo suspiro, y luego dirige sus manos hacia su cabeza y toma su cabello entre ellas para luego colocarlo sobre solo uno de sus hombros. _

_- ¿Recuerdas esta marca que me hiciste cierto? –dice mientras señala el lugar donde se encuentra la marca que le hizo el hanyou, justamente entre su cuello y hombro derecho, tiempo atrás, la primera vez que hicieron el amor-_

_- Si lo recuerdo muy bien, fue cuando te tome como mi mujer –responde Inuyasha viendo aquella marca de sus colmillos, jamás podría olvidar aquella vez-_

_- Bien, entonces si soy tu mujer debo ser tratada como tal, ahora, o al menos deberías darme una explicación de porque no deseas hacer el amor conmigo –dice clavando su mirada chocolate con la ámbar del chico- _

_- Me encuentro indispuesto… solo eso –dice entrecortadamente, y pasando algo de saliva por su garganta seca- _

_- Pues al parecer alguien no esta de acuerdo con lo que dices –dice la pelinegra con un tanto de burla, señalando con una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del ojidorado, había comenzado a sentir la erección de su hanyou- _

_¡Con un demonio! Esa mujer si que sabia como complicarle todo, tenia que pensar rápido en que decirle, pero… ¡rayos! Su razonamiento lógico estaba completamente perdido, la única forma de salir de esa situación seria diciéndole la verdad, aunque sea él quien tenga todas las de perder. _

_Inuyasha toma a la chica por la cintura y la sienta sobre la cama mientras él se coloca de pie. _

_- Bien, la verdad es que deseo hacerte el amor hasta el cansancio, pero no puedo hacerlo porque tu estas en celo, y quedarías embarazada, y prometimos que no tendríamos cachorros hasta que ambos estuviésemos de acuerdo –lo dice algo agitado, y tratando de respirar con normalidad-_

_Kagome permanece viendo la mirada del hanyou que le pide a gritos que diga algo. Se coloca de pie y se para delante del ojidorado._

_- Ahora me parece el momento perfecto para que comencemos a formar una familia –lo dice sonriendo, y ve como Inuyasha sonríe- _

_- Te amo –dice el hanyou, colocando sus manos en la cintura de su mujer y acercarla mas a él-_

_- Yo también te amo –responde la pelinegra colocándose de puntitas mientras el ojidorado se inclina un poco para capturar sus labios en un dulce beso que comienza a tornase apasionado cuando él la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cama- _

_Pocos minutos después ambos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos, regalándose mutuas caricias, lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación eran lo gemidos de la chica al sentir como el hanyou acariciaba, oprimía y besaba sus senos, mientras el gruñía al sentir el roce de su miembro totalmente erecto con la húmeda cavidad de su hembra, aquella zona que tan solo el conoce a la perfección, de la cual ha probado ese dulce néctar que emana de allí. _

_Comienza a buscar la mirada de su hembra, pero esta mantiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias que él mismo le proporcionaba a sus senos, ve como ella abre los ojos lentamente y solo permanece viendo fijamente aquella mirada como en busca de una respuesta, y lo único que recibe es un apasionado beso por parte de la mujer que se encuentra a su merced. _

_Mueve sus caderas teniendo un contacto más cercano con la intimidad de la chica, tantea con su virilidad aquella zona buscando el punto exacto que lo haría unirse completamente a ella como tantas veces lo ha hecho, desde hace casi dos años._

_Escucha como la chica libera un profundo gemido al posar su miembro en lugar correcto para unirse por completo con su mujer, comienza a adentrarse dentro de ella con suavidad y precisión. _

_Kagome por su parte coloca sus manos en los hombros de su hanyou, y los oprime llegando a clavar sus uñas levemente en ellos, siente como el ojidorado se adentra cada vez más en ella. Él comienza con embestidas suaves y lentamente va elevando su ritmo siendo acompañado también por los movimientos de su hembra. _

_Los gemidos por parte de Kagome, y los gruñidos de Inuyasha comenzaban a ser más sonoros y continuos a medida que el ritmo de sus movimientos aceleraba, de un momento a otro Kagome deja de sujetar los hombros de Inuyasha y deja caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, apretando con sus manos fuertemente las sabanas de su cama, cierra sus ojos para concentrarse totalmente en el placer que le ofrecía su acompañante._

_El hanyou ve como la chica mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta dejando escapar gemidos y suspiros que los cuales tan solo él era el causante. Acerca su rostro al de la mujer que tiene debajo de su cuerpo, y une sus labios con los de ella en un beso absolutamente apasionado, el cual le es correspondido con el mismo ímpetu. _

_Rompe con el beso, liberando un gruñido junto con un gemido al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a ser envuelto más fuertemente por la cavidad de ella, escuchándola gemir su nombre una y otra vez, arremete en ella unas pocas veces mas antes de liberar su semilla en su interior._

_Kagome trata de recobrar el ritmo normal de su corazón, sentía como la esencia caliente de su hanyou recorría su vientre llenándola por completo, y aun sintiendo el miembro palpitante de él en su interior. _

_Inuyasha se tira a un lado de la chica llevándosela consigo, aun no deseba salir de su interior, tan calido y acogedor, se mantiene acostado de espaldas a la cama, y haciendo que la chica quedase sobre él. Se mantienen unos minutos mas así, recobrando el ritmo de sus respiraciones. _

_De un momento a otro la joven miko se incorpora un poco para poder ver el rostro de su hanyou, sentándose sobre él, manteniendo su unión._

_- Así que… -coloca sus manos sobre su vientre- ¿Aquí dentro ya comenzara a crecer un pequeño fruto de ambos? –pregunta sonriendo a su hanyou-_

_- Eso te lo confirmare en unos días –dice manteniendo su vista ambarina en la de su mujer-_

_- Entonces… ¿Podemos hacer el amor de nuevo? Solo para estar seguros –dice coquetamente mientras comienza a acariciar el pecho del ojidorado con sus dedos, haciendo pequeños círculos, sintiendo como la virilidad de él comenzaba a avivarse de nuevo dentro de ella, escuchando un gruñido por parte del hanyou y haciéndola suspirar de placer-_

_- Cuantas veces los desees –lo murmura Inuyasha con voz sensual antes de que con un ágil movimiento quedase un vez más sobre la chica, y luego darle un beso lleno de frenesí-_

No recuerda cuantas veces exactamente hicieron el amor esa noche, pero lo que si sabe es que no olvidara esa noche jamás.

- Te das cuenta, esa vez fue totalmente diferente a esta –dice la pelinegra viendo la mirada ambarina del chico fija en ella, y luego desvía aquella mirada-

- ¿Por qué lo dices, pequeña? –pregunta dulcemente Inuyasha mientras que con una de sus manos continúa acariciando el muslo de ella-

- Tú también lo deseabas en aquella ocasión –murmura suavemente- y esta vez yo no quiero

En eso ella tenía razón, y no le estaba mintiendo, no podía percibir el aroma de excitación en ella, deja de acariciar las piernas de la chica, luego besa dulcemente la mejilla de ella.

Kagome después de sentir como el ojidorado la besaba, se mueve un poco y vuelve a la posición que tenia entes, manteniéndose acostada de lado, dándole la espalda al hanyou.

Inuyasha por su parte solo se acuesta con su espalda hacia la cama, colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y viendo el techo de la habitación que comparte desde hace mucho con la chica. Desde hace semanas Kagome se comportaba distinta, pero no por eso no le permitía que no hicieran el amor.

¡Por Kami! Que esa mujer lo volvía loco, y era la única que lo hacia tratar de mantener paciencia para poder entenderla, y vaya que Kami sabia que lo intentaba a cada segundo, pero estar con esa chica era una locura. Hace un par de horas estaba muy apegada a él y no lo quería dejar de abrazar a cada minuto, o bien solo quería que la mantuviera entre sus brazos, en cambio ahora no quiere que la toque, y prefiere estar abrazando a esa estupida almohada.

Suelta un pesado suspiro, escucha como la respiración de la chica es apacible pero bien sabe que aun no esta dormida.

Se sentía tan incomodo estando en la misma cama que la chica y no poder tenerla entre sus brazos y mucho menos hacerle el amor, recordando bien que ha podido disfrutado de ella, en ese mismo lugar, las caricias de esas dulces manos en todo su cuerpo, llevándolo a un placer que solo ha conocido con ella, su mujer.

¡Con un demonio! Si se ponía a recordar esas cosas solo podría excitarse más de lo que estaba, tal vez lo mejor seria que fuese a tomar un baño con agua helada, aunque debe de reconocer que le fascinaría que la chica le acompañase y bañarse junto a ella como tantas veces lo ha hecho, para luego terminar haciendo el amor.

¡Por Kami! No podía seguir pensado y recordando eso, sin poder disfrutar de **su **mujer. Se incorpora sentándose en la cama para luego ponerse de pie, camina hacia la puerta de la habitación para abrirla y salir de aquel lugar dejando la puerta abierta, comienza a caminar por el pasillo que se encuentra fuera de la habitación.

Decidió que lo mejor seria dejar a la chica sola unos minutos, y de todas formas no iría muy lejos, por si ella lo llegase a necesitar, solo caminaría un poco por la casa para tratar de distraerse un poco.

Se detiene precipitadamente entes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, al comenzar a escuchar un leve sollozo proveniente de la habitación, estando al tanto perfectamente que la chica se encontraba llorando.

Se da media vuelta y rápidamente se dirige de regreso a la habitación. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho esta vez para que la chica comenzase a llorar?

Ve a la chica en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de él salir de la habitación, solo que ahora estaba un poco mas acurrucada abrazando aquella almohada. Sube de nuevo a la cama y coloca una de sus manos en el hombro de Kagome y lo acaricia suavemente.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? –pregunta dulcemente-

- No… no es nada –responde ella entre su sollozo-

¿Qué no es nada? Ella no podría estar llorando por nada, algo debe estar sucediendo y él debe saberlo, ella es su mujer.

- Déjame sola, vete –escucha que lo dice la propia Kagome al momento que se mueve un poco para intentar que él deje de acariciarla-

- Eso no lo haré, no me iré hasta que me digas porque estas llorando –lo dice con firmeza, intentando que la chica quede acostada de espaldas a la cama pero ella se lo impide-

- ¡Vete! De todas formas ya lo habías hecho –dice dejando escapar mas su sollozo, se sentía tan incomprendida, y cuando el salio de la habitación se dio cuenta que el no podría entenderla- ¡Eres un tonto! –se lo grita de repente- ¡Déjame sola!

- No, no lo haré, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras pero no te dejare sola –se lo dice logrando que la chica quede acostada de espaldas a la cama-

Maldice el momento en el que se le ocurrió la estupida idea de dejarla sola, ¡era un completo idiota! Pero por Kami que solucionara ese problema.

Ve el rostro de la chica y ve como pequeñas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, dirige una de sus manos al rostro de la ella e intenta limpiar las lágrimas, pero estas son reemplazadas por otras, ¡rayos! Nunca le gusto ver llorar a esa chica y mucho menos ahora, debía hacer algo pronto para que ella dejara de llorar, eso no le hacia ningún bien.

- Dime porque lloras, pequeña –dice dulcemente, y en forma de suplica-

- Porque… porque tú… tú ya no me quieres… -termina por decir balbuceando, sollozando aun más, y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más-

¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Acaso sus orejitas le estaban jugando una broma, y no estaba escuchando bien, ¿Cómo puede decir esa mujer que él ya no la quiere? Si él amaba a esa chica más que a su propia vida, y cada día que pasaba lo amaba más.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar semejante tontería, pequeña? –pregunta sin dejar de ver aquellos orbes color cafés que se encontraban cristalinos-

- No es ninguna tontería –murmura levemente- tu ya no me quieres… porque… porque –no puede continuar porque es interrumpida por unos pequeños hipos-

Kagome cierra sus ojos fuertemente dejando escapar aun mas lagrimas, siente como el hanyou continua limpiando su rostro.

- ¡Soy una ballena! –lo grita queriendo alejarse del ojidorado pero le es imposible-

Si tan solo él le dijera en algún momento que se ve hermosa o cosas así, no se sentiría de esa manera, pero no, lo único que él quería era hacerle el amor una y otra vez, era un idiota, posesivo, caprichoso.

- No digas eso, bien sabes que no es cierto –se lo dice Inuyasha dulcemente-

- ¡Claro que si! Y tu tienes la culpa… -lo dice abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina del hanyou-

- ¡Mírame! –lo grita al momento que deja de sostener la almohada que se mantenía sobre su vientre, dejando el cojín a un lado de la cama- soy una ballena –susurra antes de que los pequeños hipos vuelvan a presentarse-

Inuyasha solo ve fijamente el cuerpo de la chica, hasta que por fin soltó esa maldita almohada, ahora podía observar por completo el cuerpo de su mujer, sus pechos un poco mas grandes no solo por el hecho de ya haberse desarrollado por completo, detiene su vista en el vientre de ella, abultado ahora con seis meses y medio de embarazo.

Seguro ese era el motivo por el cual ella decía ser una ballena, pero él no lo veía de ese modo, él tan solo veía a su mujer aun más hermosa que antes, con su vientre abultado, sabiendo bien que allí dentro crece su primer cachorro, fruto del amor que él y la chica se han profesado una y otra vez.

Deja de acariciar el rostro de la pelinegra, se para de la cama y luego toma a la chica entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta la chica aun con su sollozo al estar en los brazos del hanyou-

Inuyasha se inclina un poco para dejar a la chica de pie, se incorpora para poder ver la mirada de su mujer, con una de sus manos acaricia el rostro de ella dulcemente.

El hanyou se agacha quedando a la altura del vientre de la chica, ella tenia puesta una camisa sin mangas en color marfil, así que desabotona los últimos tres botones de aquella prenda y luego la corre un poco a cada lado del vientre de la pelinegra para poder ver fija y completamente aquel lugar donde crece su cachorro dentro de su madre.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que acaba de decir tu madre, cachorro? –pregunta hacia el vientre de la chica, manteniendo ambas manos sobre ese lugar, como si así pudiese hablar con aquel pequeño que crece en ese lugar- dice que parece una ballena por nuestra culpa, pero ¿sabes? Yo no lo creo así, ya que ella es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, además es tu madre, ¿no lo crees así, pequeño? –termina por preguntar para luego besar dulcemente el vientre de la chica, sintiendo levemente los movimientos de su cachorro dentro de aquel refugio que es su madre-

- Inu… -susurra suavemente Kagome, al momento que intenta acallar su sollozo-

Realmente deseaba escuchar palabras así de su hanyou, pero al hacerlo de ese modo le resulta mucho más tierno, nunca se imagino que él hiciese algo así, pero debe admitir que siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Inuyasha se coloca de pie, sin apartar sus manos del vientre de la chica, puede ver como la mirada chocolate de ella ha cambiado, y sonríe dulcemente, obteniendo por respuesta un abrazo sorpresivo por parte de su mujer al cual solo se ocupa de corresponder tiernamente.

- Gracias… -lo murmura la misma Kagome al recostar su cabeza en el pecho del ojidorado, y siente como el acaricia su espalda delicadamente-

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta sin comprender-

- Por siempre estar a mi lado, e intentar hacerme sonreír a pesar que algunas veces puedo resultar insoportable –se lo dice sin separarse de él, lo que decía era cierto, ella sabe muy bien que desde que esta embarazada se comporta de cualquier manera, y de un momento a otro puede estarle gritando al hanyou, y mandarlo al suelo con un montón de osuwaris sin ningún motivo, y aun así el siempre logra que vuelva a sonreír-

- No tienes porque agradecerme, es mi deber permanecer a tu lado, eres mi mujer, la madre de mi cachorro, y te amo –se lo dice sintiendo como la chica se separa un poco de él- te amo con tus caprichos, con los osuwaris sin ningún motivo, con tus mil y un carácter, simplemente… te amo –lo dice viendo la mirada chocolate de la pelinegra y luego besar dulcemente su frente-

- Yo también te amo… -lo murmura dulcemente al sentir el beso del ojidorado en su frente-

_No cabe duda que el amor, o mejor dicho de otra forma "la locura del amor" puede hacer cambiar muchas cosas, te hace fuerte para poder soportar cualquier desventaja, te mantiene en pie para cuando la persona amada te necesite, y cuando tú la necesites ese mismo amor hará que esa persona que amas te ayude a continuar, y si ambos encuentran obstáculos en su camino, la única forma de sobrepasarlos es estando juntos… este mensaje lo conocen bien nuestros protagonistas y lo llevan a cabo, pero… tu ¿también eres capas de dejarte llevar por "la locura del amor"? _

_Debes expresar ese amor que llevas dentro a quien sea que le pertenece. O bien si no le pertenece a nadie aun, solo a ti mismo, trata de compartirlo con tus seres mas queridos, amigos cercanos, y que ellos también conozcan la magia que tú puedes lograr con tan solo… "la locura del amor" de tu propio amor… _

**¡Fin! **


End file.
